Incalzando
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: Save the world. Save them. Save yourself. 93, slight AU
1. Fanfare

Wow, I never thought I'd get here! Yet here we all are, two years later, starting the final part of the trilogy! Thank you so much if you've stuck with us all the way through, it really means a lot to us.

If you haven't read D.S. al Coda (the first part to this trilogy), you aren't really missing anything. Some characters will be transferred over to this story, but they are all explained. But if you haven't read Riprendere (second part), it is highly recommended that you do. Several characters are introduced there that will not be explained. But at the time this is posted, which is before Riprendere is complete, you should know all the characters to be safe.

This story is _slightly _AU (alternate universe) because it takes place in Heaven. Also be warned for some graphic language and whatever my mind can cook up this time. It's been two years, and there's only this story left to finish!

Before you jump me demanding why this is posted before Riprendere is finished, **hear me out**. All of you have been asking since last June (2006) when this was going to be posted. This has been done forever, and I _promise _you that the final chapter or two will be posted. Take a deep breath. The last full chapter is almost done and the epilogue will be up before you know it. I figured that you all deserve something for my massive procrastination. This final part also deviates heavily from what I originally had planned, but that's for chapter one for you to discover…

Enjoy.

I do not own Cyborg 009. I never have, I never will.

-&-&-&-

Incalzando

Prologue - Fanfare

-&-&-&-&-

"Are you feeling better?"

"No. I think dying would be a nice option."

"I'm going to check if your fever is down any."

"If you must."

"Hmm…101…apparently not."

"Is One here? I've finished the plans for her." This was followed by a barking cough and footsteps.

The young woman who had coughed lay in a bed with blankets piled on top of her. Her straight chest-length hair was tied neatly into a ponytail, and beneath all the sweat from her fever was pale blue. Her midnight blue eyes were glazed over; she shuddered and coughed again.

The other young lady in the room had shoulder-long ruby red hair that had been unevenly cut. Her bright yellow eyes had dark circles beneath them. She wore a black tank top with an orange bow tied to one of the straps. Her full black skirt was trimmed with rubies and her knee-high lace-up boots had yellow laces and thick soles. Though the strangest thing was that she had an enormous tattoo that spanned across her stomach and chest; only part of it was visible.

The tattoo depicted a winged dragon chasing its own tail, forming a circle. A crown was placed between the wings, and in the center of the circle was a six-pointed star. Inside this star was the number 13; the whole tattoo was black.

"You called, Miss Zero?" Another young woman entered the room. She had long violet hair that had been tied back into pigtails and bottle-green eyes. Her clothes were black and nondescript.

"I did," Miss Zero, the bedridden one, said. "Well, Miss One, did you finally meet Chaos?"

"Yes, I just got back." Miss One answered. "Oh, Miss Thirteen, a pleasure to see you. I didn't know you were staying here…thought you might be on an assignment…"

"Nah, I have other things to do. I've had to be here since Miss Zero got sick." Miss Thirteen said, smiling and pushing a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

"In any case, Miss One. I have your new assignment." Miss Zero interrupted, rolling her eyes. "You are to request an audience with Prometheus. I don't want any assassinations yet. Just let him know that Half Star is after him. If you go through with this, you'll be seeing him again."

Miss One bowed to her. "Consider it done." She left the room. Miss Thirteen smiled.

"We should call all of them." Miss Thirteen said. Miss Zero shrugged and sat up, revealing a tattoo nearly identical to Miss Thirteen's across her back. The only difference was that Miss Zero's had a 0 in the center of the star as opposed to 13.

"Not a half-bad idea." Miss Zero said, laying a hand on the widest part of the dragon. Miss Thirteen did the same, and instantly, the black ink turned brilliant red. Miss Zero flinched and leaned against the headboard, breathing heavily.

"They're activated. Their ouroboruses are visible again." Miss Thirteen said. "Go back to sleep. I'll stay with you for a while, but it won't be a very long time."

Miss Zero coughed again. She stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I don't care how long it takes, but the Half Star Organization will be feared. It's been five years since White Angel fell and seven since Black Ghost. But they all lacked _real_ structure. We're hard to trace, and if you find one leader, you have to find more above them. And if you were to kill one, there's always someone down below ready to step up in their place."

She stood up and looked out a window. Outside, it was drizzling.

"Scarl and his eldest daughter failed to open the box. That one girl – Pandora now – did. Tsukasa, even after resurrecting Albireo, couldn't kill her and Prometheus. But now it's our turn. We have Marco and Pierre, we have Katriana and Satan, and we have Chaos. We're unstoppable. Love won't cause us to falter, like it did with Zaffiel and Tsukasa. There are so many layers to go through before you get to Chaos and that one girl he's with. And if my team is done…"

"They are. But is it true?" Miss Thirteen asked. "Did you really put a block on their memory of the last seven years?"

Miss Zero grinned. "Yes, that's right. But remember, Miss Thirteen – we have Chaos. Without Chaos, there is no order in the universe." She sat back down, still grinning.

"Miss One has reached Heaven. She's requesting an audience as we speak. I'm leaving, Miss Nine wants to talk to me about something." Miss Thirteen said.

"So long, and tell Miss Seven that she's up next. And it's your turn to do the thinking on this one." Miss Zero said.

Miss Thirteen smiled. "You can run, but Half Star will always find you."

-&-&-&-&-


	2. Allegro con Fuoco

Since I know I'm going to procrastinate the end of Riprendere for as long as I possibly can, here's a short summary of what happens at the very end:

Chapter 11 (Sforzando) – Joe wakes up from passing out after the huge battle. Albireo, Tsukasa, and Zaffiel's souls are sealed away so they can never be resurrected; the third generation cyborgs leave Heaven. Kage explains that everything leading up to this has been her fault, but Joe says it's nothing – were it not for her mistake, he would have never met Françoise. The restoration of Heaven and its suburbs begins, and a letter is sent from Hell addressed to Joe and Françoise – _"Welcome. Regards, Satan and Katriana"_. Étoile says that they're friendly enough, and Joe and Françoise will have plenty of time to get to know the locals – they're to be crowned as the rulers of Heaven.

Epilogue (The End of the End) – Joe and Françoise are crowned as Prometheus and Pandora, though they request to remain as Joe and Françoise. The rest of the cyborgs decide to remain in Heaven with them, and all is well.

This story is set **five years **after the end of Riprendere. Of course, you'll want to know what happened in that time – but you don't get to know yet! The two ladies we met last chapter are involved, as are some old acquaintances… as you shall soon find out. This also is different from D.S. al Coda and Riprendere because I will **not **be using the other 00-characters that were randomly in both. It'll be fine, and I do hope you still will enjoy reading as much as I have writing.

This chapter's title is "Allegro con Fuoco" – Italian for "allegro with fire", which is an indicator to play a piece with fire. The movement's title, "Più Mosso", is Italian for "more motion", or that the piece should move more quickly. Every chapter and every section (or movement, however you prefer) will have a title of some musical term – and will be relevant.

I own only the plot and the characters other than the 00-cyborgs.

-&-&-&-

Incalzando

Chapter One: Allegro con Fuoco

**Movement One – Più Mosso**

-&-&-&-&-

"WAKE UP!" A young woman shouted, tearing down the hallways of Heaven's main palace. "There's another fire! Someone lit another fire! FIRE!" She was barefoot, her footfalls echoing up and down the halls. As she ran, she repeated the phrases over and over again, panic driving it up through several octaves.

"**MAKAE!**" Another young woman boomed, catching the other by her shirt. "What's the idea? I doubt…" She yawned, "_Anyone_ is up this early."

The woman who had been running freed herself from the other's firm grasp, righting her five-point star-shaped glasses. She nervously ran a hand through her short blue hair – which had inch-thick horizontal stripes of different shades, a tribute to how many times she'd dyed it – and sighed.

"Étoile, I know. But still…" Makae stammered.

Étoile was not human, rather an angel with outstretched pale blue wings. Her brilliant blue hair was messy from sleep, and her midnight blue eyes were clouded by it. She stifled another yawn. "I'll go with you to tell Joe and Franny, or whoever's up. This is getting out of control lately…"

Makae danced anxiously from foot to foot, and as they started moving, she was a bit ahead of Étoile. As they neared the throne room, Makae broke into a wild sprint, but Étoile was not awake enough to follow. Another angel stood in the throne room; she had mint green wings, long silver hair, and ruby red eyes. She smiled politely at Makae.

"Kage…your son…and…sister…" Makae gasped.

"They're all asleep. What's the matter, Makae?" Kage, the angel in the throne room, asked, alarmed by Makae's sudden appearance.

"There's another fire. It's near the elemental temples…could we possibly…" Makae started to ask. Kage held up her hand.

"Mirllyne is completely exhausted from two days ago and the wildfire in Yggdrasil," Kage said. "Joe is not ready to put out fires like these, and Françoise is needing the sleep desperately from watching all of us struggle. They all would love to help, Makae, but they just _can't_. You and Étoile can handle…oh, never mind…" Kage walked off after that, returning a few moments later with a young man with spiky navy blue hair.

"Ka-_ge_," He protested. "Oh, Makae. Where is it?"

"Follow me." And Makae took off running.

-&-&-&-

"Kage?" A low voice asked from one of the rooms. Kage turned to see her son, Joe Shimamura, waking up. He rubbed his red eyes, identical to Kage's, with the heel of his hand, and then yawned. "What did Makae want?"

"There's another fire. She went with Poseidon and Étoile to take care of it, so you don't need to worry about it." Kage explained, entering his and Françoise's bedroom. Françoise turned and mumbled something in her sleep.

"That's…the fifth one this week alone." Joe said, thinking for a moment.

"Right. There were two last week, and one a month or so ago." Kage replied, pulling up a chair and seating herself next to the bed. "Joe, if you think this is at all because of you and Françoise, don't. Someone is probably doing it to stir up mayhem and worry you. The fires are nothing but random mischief."

"…I know, but what if someone _is_ doing this out of spite for us?" Joe asked, brow creasing in worry. "Like Zaffiel and Tsukasa. They brought back a tyrant because they were jealous of us. Scarl…and his daughters…"

Kage placed one of her hands over his. "Calm down. Where there's smoke, there's a fire, and right now, we need to concentrate on where that smoke is coming from." She smiled, ruffling his already-messy chestnut hair. "But for the moment, just worry about staying well. Both of you. Okay?"

Joe stood up. "What will happen to the others who are here in Heaven if they're really targeting us?"

"They'll find a place to stay in Heliopolis or Lunapolis until the fighting's done. But you also must remember that they only recently began to return. It took us quite a while to clear the wreckage and dispose of it. Joe…I know it's bothersome, but when Makae gets back, you can ask her. I'm just Kage, not your defense captain. That's Makae's job." Kage said, also standing.

"I'm sorry…I really do wish I could tell you what's going on. I wish I knew and understood who was lighting these fires, and what their ulterior motive is." Kage then said, noting Joe's troubled expression. Joe sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Kage smiled crookedly.

"I don't understand exactly what you're going through…but I understand the feeling of being different. You must remember I spent a few years living with your father on Earth. Would it help if I showed you something?"

"Like what?" Joe asked, now curious.

"The portraits of your predecessors. And of course, the original group that controlled Heaven." Kage said. No sooner was the final word out of her mouth, Makae came rushing back in, eyes wide with apparent panic.

"Get Françoise up. We have something new to be worried about." Makae said.

-&-&-&-

"So Makae…any specific reason we're here?" A younger angel asked, stretching her arms and throwing her long, white hair back in the process. She blinked her red eyes, clouded with sleep.

"Why yes, Mirllyne, there just happens to be one." Makae said return, eyes narrowing behind her glasses. "As you all know, there have been several fires lit recently by an unknown arson. Before, we had no reason to believe these were connected – they were all in varying parts of Heaven, and had no real ties with one another. But as of today, we know that they are connected."

Kage and Joe locked eyes.

"I believe that an unknown group is setting these fires and leaving them as calling cards. I'm sure the angels can vouch that there have never been fires like this before, correct?" Makae asked.

"That's right," Étoile replied, now standing. "Fires do not appear unless there are fights, and it doesn't rain unless something is terribly wrong. Makae is suggesting that this group is doing this either to state their existence, or to tell us all that they want us out of Heaven. And when I refer to 'us', I mean all of us that came with Joe and Françoise here to the palace."

"Are we in any immediate danger being here, Makae?" A lovely young woman asked, aquamarine eyes glittering with worry. Her blonde hair was brushed back into a loose braid, which she now began to undo out of a nervous habit.

"I don't think so, Françoise. We have reason to believe that they're anything but fires, and have no intention of real harm to you or to Joe – they're only being set to let you know that someone _will _eventually be coming. But for the present, you are perfectly safe." Makae assured her, smiling. "And if anything does happen, you have my promise that no harm will come to any of you."

"So that does mean that someone _is _out to get us?" Joe asked.

"That's correct," Makae answered, frowning once again. "But my best guess is that no one will even own up to it for at least a month or two. We have time."

"Let's put ourselves into a '_what if_' scenario for a moment." Kage said, crossing her arms. "Let's say that whoever – or all of whoever – waltz right in and attacks. And let's say they do it…we'll say tomorrow."

"Then my priority is to evacuate Joe and Françoise to Mount Olympus, stall the attackers, and make sure they aren't found." Makae answered. "Kage, I'm not here because I'm a fool. None of us are. I am human, I have my flaws, but I am your defense captain for all of Heaven. If something were to happen, I would be the first to know, and everyone else shortly thereafter."

Kage opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. Mirllyne sat up once again and shot a look at Joe and Françoise.

"So what about everyone who _isn't _an angel, like Jet and Pyunma?" She asked. Aforementioned men looked expectantly at Makae now, having been brought awkwardly into this conversation.

"It's their choice to stay and fight as much as it is yours, Mirllyne." Makae said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "We're all here – well, not _all _of us – by our own choice, and should you wish to leave, none of us will stop you from doing such."

"You're also saying that we can fight?" Poseidon asked, now interested as well.

"You live at Mount Olympus, correct?" Makae asked. Poseidon nodded. "You should, in the case of any such attack, get there as quickly as possible to warn your siblings. You can be there to receive…haven't we been over this _all _before?"

"Not in the case that we have a visitor so early." A young woman with violet hair and eyes said. "Shall I send her in here, or will you receive her in the throne room?"

"Here is fine, Omega." Françoise said before Joe could even open his mouth.

Omega left and returned a few moments later with another young woman. She had long purple hair that was swept neatly back into French braids, and her bottle green eyes shimmered in the morning light. She bowed politely, as did Omega, and then Omega left.

"Have I interrupted something?" This woman asked, glancing around tentatively.

"Just discussing some recent business, no matter. Joe, Françoise, should we leave?" Makae asked.

"No, stay…" Joe said. "Who are you, and what are you here for?"

The woman smiled. "You can call me Miss One. I'm here on behalf of my superiors, delivering a message. It is for you and your…court." Miss One looked around again; all those in the room except for Joe and Françoise had risen from their seats.

"The message is: Half Star is coming for you." Miss One said. She smiled, then shot a sharp glance at Makae. "Your security captain, she suspects me?"

"Who's been lighting the fires?" Makae demanded. Miss One smiled, though this smile was oozing with malice.

"It's a pet project, none of your concern. We take turns, whoever sends the first team is the one who gets the job. That's why they're all in different locations." Miss One answered, fingers slipping down into the back pocket of her jeans. Makae noted this and drew a dagger from her belt.

Miss One laughed. Kage and Étoile looked at one another, then grabbed Joe and Françoise and charged from the room. Makae stood facing Miss One, who abruptly tossed a small bomb upwards. Makae shielded her head, still holding the dagger ready.

"Don't forget, Joe and Françoise! Your time in Heaven is on its final countdown!" Miss One crowed, escaping, covered by the smoke the bomb had released.

-&-&-&-

An hour later, after a frantic Makae had combed the palace, the whole of the cyborgs, Kage, Étoile, Mirllyne, and Makae sat in the dining hall. Kage and Makae could not be calmed, while the others seemed rather at ease.

"So now they have a name," Albert said. "Half Star. And they're after us."

"It's not so bad," Makae said, hand trembling as she brought a steaming glass of tea to her lips. "At least now we have a name to work off of."

"She has superiors," Pyunma added. "And there are teams. We don't know if these teams are her superiors or not, but they all have equal jobs if all the jobs include are setting fires."

"Miss One…Miss _One_…" Étoile said, frowning. "All this sounds terribly familiar, yet her face is a new one. My guess is that she's just a human and poses no immediate threat. And like Pyunma said, we know there're more. There are superiors, and, if she's Miss _One_, there has to be at least a Miss Two."

Joe fleetingly looked at Kage. "As I was told this morning, where there's smoke, there's a fire. And we need to concentrate on finding where that smoke is coming from. Like Miss One said, all the fires are in a different place. That must mean that whoever Half Star is, they're operating from outside of Heaven, or their arsons are new to Heaven. Either way, we still need to be concerned."

"If they set another fire today, then they're going to have me to answer to this time," Mirllyne said, pounding a fist into an open hand. "We're not here to pick flowers and run some cutesy tests. We are here to _stay_. And I'm not particularly worried if we have to personally…_escort_ some people away, if it means staying here."

"They won't be back for a week or so," Jet said in reply to Mirllyne's comments. "Now that they've come out, it'll be a while before they set another fire. I don't think they're **that **stupid."

"Jet has a point," Makae said. "No one would march straight up to Joe and Françoise and tell them that their group was planning to kill them unless they had some sort of amazing purpose to that."

"But then who do you think is behind all of it?" Mirllyne asked, little flames jumping on her fingers.

"You saw it just the same as we did, Mirllyne – Tsukasa is dead, Zaffiel is dead, and Albireo is gone for good. We don't know if anyone remains from seven or eight years ago, and if they do, I highly doubt that they're in any condition to come after you here. Akio and Rona can stall them at the end of the world, and Makae is here with us." Étoile said, face serious for a change. "And, if by some miracle they get past Makae and all of us, you are in Heaven. Joe and Françoise are recognized as Prometheus and Pandora, and they have the power to protect you. If all else fails, your living here protects you more than the safest fortress on any planet."

"We don't want you to worry, any of you." Kage said, rising. "Once another fire, or any other sign, comes about, we will follow it. Rest for the remainder of the day, since the first part of it certainly has been exciting enough."

-&-&-&-

Hours later, Joe was having trouble falling asleep.

All that had been said weighed heavily on his mind – he'd spent five years living in this palace, and nothing beyond the ordinary ("ordinary" included magic, angels, and several of the other things he had learned he had only then realized existed) had happened. When the fires began, it was of little worry, since Mirllyne had told him when he first began living in the palace that there were bound to be angels opposed to his role. And to discover that there was now a group somewhere in Heaven or its suburbs that was out to kill Françoise and himself…it was a bit too much to handle.

He rolled over and stared out the window. A few phoenixes were flying over Heliopolis, and they appeared simply as fiery specks against the dark sky. Suddenly, he no longer felt his bed, and the phoenixes were no longer outside a window.

"Good evening, Prometheus. So fine that you could be with us." A young woman said, stepping out from behind him. She had long, icy blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a short black skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt. One of her socks was blue, and the other was purple, and they both reached up to her knees. She looked at him for a moment, then turned away again.

"And Pandora. Tell me, do you know who I am?" The woman asked, now staring Joe in the eyes. He shook his head.

"I am Miss Zero, a name you will have no recollection of soon enough. With me tonight is Miss Thirteen, who will not need to exercise her talent on either of you if you will cooperate with us." She said, looking at both Françoise and Joe in turn. Miss Thirteen walked into their field of vision, bright yellow eyes twinkling.

"I may as well tell you know that we have many superiors. Above us are Mr. Marco and Mr. Pierre, and above them are Katriana and Satan. Above those two are Josephine, and the top position belongs to Chaos. Miss Thirteen and myself each have six subordinates, who you know due to their recent arson." Miss Zero said, pacing the room. "Josephine inhabits her dead sister Alexa's body so she can speak with us. Marco and Pierre's siblings run technical support around here, and that's just about all the basics you need to know."

"All of us, Misses Zero through Thirteen, possess a talent." Miss Thirteen said. "The even numbers all have skills with magic, and the odds are highly skilled in fighting of some form. And yeah, that's all. Except our tattoos, which each of the thirteen of us wear on a different part of our body…but those really aren't important. Anyway, you're about to lose your memory!"

Joe and Françoise looked at one another, both wondering what to think. These two were obviously telling them all there was to know about Half Star – but why was that?

"Hold very still," Miss Zero said, a glowing blue disc suspended between her middle finger and thumb. She pressed it into Françoise's forehead until only her fingers touched her temples. Françoise's head slumped, and Miss Zero turned to Joe.

"Your turn."

-&-&-&-

Joe woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, and next to him laid Françoise. This wasn't the Dolphin, this wasn't his home, nor was it hers – so where did that put them?

A door opened.

"Joe? Françoise? Are you awake?" A voice asked, sounding a bit worried. Joe stood up, searching for some sort of weapon. This couldn't be a Black Ghost building, but one could never be certain about these sort of things. The owner of the voice entered the room, and when she saw him standing and looking confused, she rushed over.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Kage asked, looking into Joe's eyes and grasping his arm gently.

"Who are you?" Joe demanded, snatching his arm away. Kage stepped back, looking thoroughly shocked.

"Wh…what do you mean? Joe, you've been here for five years. There's no way you could forget me in a matter of hours…Françoise!" Kage said, voice now panicked.

"Where are we?" Françoise demanded, now standing as well. "Are you just another one of their sick experiments to try and make a cyborg?"

Kage blinked, too paralyzed with shock to form coherent phrases. She finally managed to gesture that she wanted them to leave the room, and willingly, Joe and Françoise followed.

"Hey, g'morning, Joe, Françoise!" Jet called from across the courtyard, waving. Joe broke away from Kage, running to him.

"What are we doing here, Jet? How did we get here?" Joe asked, clenching his friend's arm.

"Whoa…Joe, that's _Kage_. We're in _Heaven_. Don't you remember? You asked us all to move in five years ago with you and Françoise. There's nothing to be worried about." Jet explained, trying to calm the younger man down. He chanced a glance back at Françoise – Kage was talking to her, too, probably trying to explain why they were here.

"They have you under their control too." Joe hissed, then pulled away from Jet and sprinted down the hallway. Makae watched him run, then looked at Jet.

"What's up with him this morning?" Makae asked him, puzzled.

"He has some sort of amnesia." Jet said, shrugging.

It was Albert that caught Joe, and Albert who carried him (forcibly) to the dining hall, where Kage waited with Françoise, Jet, Makae, and Mirllyne.

"Joe. What's the last thing you can remember before you went to bed last night?" Kage asked.

"Reading a funny email from Jet." Joe replied simply.

"So…" Kage began, but was cut off.

"There's something terribly wrong," Étoile said, entering, face pale. "It's raining."

-&-&-&-&-


End file.
